Existing signal modulation techniques are typically based around complex circles. Standard circle-based signal modulation techniques, such as Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) and Phase-Shift Keying (PSK), use some combination of Amplitude Modulation (AM), Frequency Modulation (FM) and Phase Modulation (PM). QAM, for instance, combines AM and PM.
However, spiral-based signal modulation exists as an alternative to circle-based signal modification. As such, there is a need for useful and novel applications of spiral waveform design flexibility.